Seeing to reason
by Blackthorn and Me
Summary: Manny desides to come face to face with a certin teen mammoth about being his little girl's mate and about his over proteciveness.


**I'd thought I'd do a little story on Manny and Ethan, where Manny confronts Ethan about being Peaches's mate and tells Ethan why he is so protective over his little girl.**

* * *

There he was, right where Manny wanted him, alone.

The big deep red/brown bull smiled as he stayed hidden in dense bushes and tree shrubs as he looked on into the clearing where a smaller, younger and more highly toned bull mammoth was standing. Ethan.

Ethan was busy rubbing his shoulder against a tree trying to taking care of an itch and now that Peaches was his mate, he was making his territory by telling other males not to take his girl, though there was one male he didn't want this scent to be caught, Manny.

What was the problem with that mammoth anyway! He treated his daughter like a new-born or child he won't even let her stay out late and if she's a minute passed sunset, the crazed father goes nuts, no wonder Peaches sneaks off most of the time. Plus Manny treats Ethan like a pile of meaningless dirt that he had just thrown out.

Manny on the other hand loved his little girl and he didn't her to get hurt by anyone, boy or girl, Manny felt a cramping in his heart. He couldn't help but loathe that, that...boy Ethan, he was responsable, a thrill seeker and the adult bull betted that Ethan was only dating his daughter for pleasure anyhow, what right did that boy have for trying to part of his family.

Manny's anger grew then he remembered something, the changes that the boy had made in his life not only for himself but for Peaches, winer and the others but Manny still wasn't sure about him, that's why he came to the find Ethan, to talk and try hold the temptation of throttling him, he enjoyed that little thought for a moment, before coming back the reality and stepped forwards.

Ethan didn't notice the huge bull standing in front of him, as his eyes were closed and he was still rubbing his shoulder against tree, Manny looked down before giving a dlitbrate cough causing the younger mammoth to nearly fall forward in surprise.

"Huh? Oh hi Manny" Ethan said casually _"Wait...WHAT!" _Ethan thoughts then snapped before looking sharply upwards his eyes widen with fear on upon who they were staring at, the huge bull that he had been strangled by and terrified of ever since he first met him.

His body immediately started to shake in fear "O-oh h-h-hi Manny" Ethan whimpered, cowering a little "WHATEVERITWASIDIDN'TDOITPLEASEDON'TSTRANGLEME!" Manny was taken back by the sudden outburst but tried not to show it.

Ethan was really cowering, his face was covered by his front feet his trunk raised a little in a sign of surrender, Manny sighed _"This is the male that's my daughter's mate?" _Manny stretched out his trunk tapped Ethan on the side of his face "Stand up" Ethan looked up, a bit confused but stood all the same avoiding eye contact.

"Right, now that you've got to your feet. Now come, walk with me. We need to talk" Manny began to walk but Ethan wasn't sure "Today would nice" Manny grunted and Ethan nodded with uneasy feeling going on inside him.

To two walk for a little while, the longer they walked the more worried Ethan became, for all he knew Manny could be leading him to his death, when he looked up at Manny face, Ethan couldn't help but stare.

The big bull had a soft expression on his large features, a face that Ethan never saw on Manny when he was around him. 30 minutes later the two males ended up at Manny's tree, it was the only tree that could support his weight if he deiced to hang from it at night along with Ellie and the twins.

"Good, we're alone. Sit (as to mammoths lay down)" Manny said in calm and Ethan obeyed though he was getting more worried by the calmness in the Manny's voice.

Manny sat down near the younger mammoth and cleared his throat causing Ethan to jump slightly "Now I came to talk you about Peaches" The name Peaches spoken from her father always in fear in Ethan's heart "Because that you are now her mate and a part of our family. I should tell why I've trying to push you away from her"

"You didn't even let her go out on her own or even when she was with a friend, you were and still now so over protective" Ethan spoke up but soon regretting it and covered his face with his trunk, but instead of feeling a striking blow on the head he heard Manny sighed and said "I know I have and I understand that you and Peaches are annoyed with me but I have my reasons" Ethan raised a brow and gave a "really" aswell as a "explain to me" look.

"Well. Peaches and Ellie were not my first mate and child, I had a wife and child before them" Ethan looked up a surprised expression "What? I mean what do you, how do you...please continue" Ethan thought it better not to speak and just let Manny talk.

"Well years ago, before I knew that Sid, Diago, Ellie and the twins even walk on the ground, I had another wife and child, a son in fact he was only about three years old when..it happened"

"When what happened?" Ethan asked, scooting closer to the larger mammoth.

"Long story short, some humans were hunting and they killed my wife and son, I tried my hardest to protect them but my hardest wasn't good enough" Manny confessed with his head hung low, sniffing a few times.

Ethan looked down at his front feet with what felt like a someone had punched him in stomach in a braw fight when he was a younger teen, he now felt so horrible in the what he said about Manny, but he also knew how Manny felt because of what happened him when he was younger, he lost his dad but he didn't die he left but Ethan still got sad about it.

Manny then continued "So that's why all the way through Ellie's pregencey I was very protective of her, then when Peaches was born I silently promised that I wouldn't let anything happened to her, even if that meant refusing to let her grow up untill I realised she wasn't a little girl anymore when she fought the pirates"

Ethan came out of his train thought and nodded in agreement "And is that why you always wanted to keep me away from Peach and wanting to kill me all the time" The younger mammoth asked with small smirk.

"Yes about keeping you away, but I wouldn't go as say kill you"

"You practically strangled me when me and Peaches couldn't unlock our tusks" Ethan exclaimed. Manny sighed, that was the truth in a way.

"Alright you've made your point and I am sorry for that. The point I really wanted to get across is that I have now accepted you in my family and Peaches's mate provided that you don't do anything to hurt her, because if you do you won't be able to kids" Manny said with evil smirk before punching Ethan lightly on the shoulder.

Ethan gave a sigh in relief and nervousness "Umm, Manny you when you protecting Peaches I promise I'll try to do every I can to keep Peaches safe and happy, and if there are kids I'll try a be a good dad, even though I never really had a role model"

"Hold on to your humans about the kids, but what do you mean no role model" Manny asked, Ethan sighed and moaned a little "Your dad not the teaching sort"

"No he was more of the leaving sort, but hey I was only three at the time and hey me, mum, little sis and Meghan have gotten on alright without him" Manny looked sympatric "I'm sorry about that"

"It's ok"

"No it's not" Manny paused "If you like I could be your dad and teach you" Ethan looked up with a beaming smile face "You will!" Manny nodded before nudging the younger mammoth on the head.

The two then spend the rest of the afternoon sharing stories about past embarrassing experiences, Manny told his new "son" about the time when Sid set his tail on fire and the whole fire king, Ethan was rolling in laughter.

Then Ethan told Manny bout the time when pranked Meghan by collecting brown fur similar to her colour and while she was brushing her top knot Ethan placed the loose fur at the bottom near her feet, making her think she was going bald Meghan didn't talk to him for a month and never forgave him. That story to made Manny bust out in laughter.

"Um Ethan? Why is Meghan so important to you?" Manny asked getting a little worried.

"Huh? Oh she's my cousin from my dad's side and I love her to pieces, man I practically raised her, but we pretend that we're not related so the others teens don't go around getting the wrong ideas" Ethan explained, Manny thought taht was a reasonable explaination.

The two continued to tell stories until it got dark "We should be heading back now" Manny said getting up with Ethan joining him "Besides I'm hungery" Ethan rolled his eyes _"Peaches was right, Manny is fat" _Keeping that thought quiet while smiling to himself.

* * *

**I hoped you like this little Manny and Ethan story it was a random thought that changed into a real story. The idea of Ethan Meghan being related came to me as a natural thing; One Meghan is the least heads over heels and you don't see her with Ethan as much as the others and that they also look alike. **

**Please R&R**


End file.
